


The Calm after the Storm

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Because he gotta be there, Comforting Javi, Established Relationship, M/M, Poor Yuzu-kun, Small appearance of Pooh, WTT 2017, World Team Trophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: Yuzuru had failed terribly, his performance in the World Team Trophy's SP had been horrifying to watch. So, he will naturally spend the whole night rewatching it to mend it.Thankfully, Javier is there in time to save him.





	The Calm after the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My first Yuzuvier fanfic yaaaay My fingers have been itching soooo much to write one since I entered this fandom but I just couldn't get the right idea. However, when I saw Yuzu's face today after the SP omg I just couldn't think OMG if Javi was there to hug him.... And here it is XD I ranted to a friend like juuuust imagine someone knocking on Yuzu's door and then Javi appearing... 
> 
> So, I hope you all like and I hope Yuzu is better for his FS tomorrow!

The hotel room was quiet and the only lights on were the ones beside the bed. Yuzuru was furiously taking notes on his small notebook, a deep frown on his face as he rewatched for the thousandth time his short program. He had not had dinner yet, he had not joined the other skaters in the hotel restaurant to have a light dinner. After arriving from the competition, he had gone straight to his room and had started watching compulsively his failed program. 

He had not even noticed when someone started knocking on his door, and afterwards, his phone started vibrating on the night stand. He did not noticed anything, his headphones on with Let’s Go Crazy on repeat. It was only when he reached for his Pooh to take a tissue, that he noticed the name that was blinking at him from his phone screen. Javier. He quickly answered the phone. 

“Javi?”

“God, Yuzu. This is like, the tenth time I’m calling. You’re watching your short program, right? That’s why you didn’t hear me.” 

Yuzuru didn’t say anything, he just lowered his head in shame. If Javi was competing, he would make sure that Yuzuru didn't spend the night after the short rewatching and inspecting every move. But he wasn’t there, and Yuzuru really missed him. Maybe if the spaniard had been there, he would not have been so tense when he entered the ice. Maybe. But he couldn’t blame Javi, it was entirely his own fault that he had bombed his SP. 

“Of course you were. Damn you asians, always so hard-working.” Javi joked, which managed to make Yuzu crack a smile. “Ah, I know you’re smiling, I can feel it through my phone. Anyways, go open you door.” 

“What?” The Japanese asked, confused. He stared at his room’s door and frowned. “My room door?” 

“Yes, your room’s door. Go open it.” 

“But why?” 

“Come ooon Yuzu, just do it!” And then Javi hung up. Yuzuru stared startled at the phone before raising and shuffling towards the door. When he opened it he found himself face to face with the real Javi, who had a caring smile on his face. The Spaniard just opened his arms, his eyes conveying all he wanted to say. And Yuzuru walked into his stretched arms and embraced him, tucking his face against Javi’s neck, feeling the familiarity of that hug. And then the dam broke. All the feelings that Yuzuru had been restraining since he had finished his program were finally let free. He chocked his sobs against Javier’s neck, who hugged him hard against his body, because the Japanese man had turned boneless against him. 

Javier manoeuvred them both until he was able to shut the door, before any preying eyes saw them. He continued to hold Yuzuru while rubbing his back softly, until the Japanese had unloaded all the emotions he had been holding. 

Yuzuru stepped back from Javi, rubbing at his eyes, his head lowered in shame. He hated looking this weak, even though Javi was one of the only people he allowed to see him at his worst moments. The world expected better of him than just some cry baby that couldn’t even do his quads right. 

“You came.” Yuzuru croaked, smiling brokenly at Javi. The Spaniard took off his jacket and left his suitcase where it wouldn’t bother them, and beckoned Yuzuru to seat beside him in bed. The Japanese complied, and they both snuggled, their hands interlocking. 

“Of course I came. I was supposed to be here before the short, so I could see you, but my plane got delayed so I lost my connecting flight and ugh, it was all horrible. But I’m here, finally.” 

“Is better you are not here for the short. It was horrible. I was bad. I was worst.” 

Javi shook his head and clicked his tongue, ruffling the younger skater’s hair. 

“No, no. You were not the worst. You were having a bad day, that’s all. Everyone can have them. You are human Yuzuru, I think sometimes you forget it.” 

“I not forget. I just try to not be.” Yuzu joked lamely, batting Javier’s hand away. 

“It’s okay, you know. Tomorrow you’ll do it better. Because that’s what you do, when you are not as good as you want to, you get angry and then unleash all your power the next day.” 

They both chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. Javier closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Yuzuru softly, feeling the saltiness of his tears on his lips. Yuzuru pressed himself against Javi’s body, his hands coming to rest on the Spaniard’s shoulders for support. Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s small waist, his hands feeling too big around his small frame. 

When things started to get heated and Javier felt Yuzuru’s hands heading southwards, the Spaniard stopped. He pushed Yuzuru from him softly, detaching their lips and their bodies. 

“No, Yuzu. I know what you are doing, and you are only doing it to get off with your frustration, but I won’t let you overexert yourself. You must be tired, very tired after the skate and I know I am freaking tired after the longest plane journey ever.” 

Yuzuru deflated against Javi at these words. He knew that when he was frustrated he often took it on Javi, be it discussing or be it with sex, trying to dominate and be fiercer that he usually was. And that usually led to him being breathless, and not in a good way, reaching for his inhalator and the next day feeling like shit because his body had been overworked. Javi knew him better than anyone, knew how to take care of him when even Yuzuru didn’t know how to deal with himself. 

His muscles felt like jelly when they had finally changed into the pyjamas and snuggled under the covers, their bodies flush together and warm. 

“You think tomorrow I do good?” Yuzuru murmured, his sounds muffled against Javi’s shirt. Javi chuckled and kissed the Japanese hair. 

“Of course you’ll do good. But if you don’t, it doesn’t matter. It’s the last competition before the season ends, it’s normal that you are tired, it’s very understandable. So, if tomorrow you can’t do your best performance out there, it doesn’t matter, okay? Because there’ll be other ones where you’ll be able to shine as bright as you always do. Just enjoy yourself out on the ice, Yuzu. Let the world see how wonderful your skating is.”

Yuzuru embraced Javi tighter, his fingers clenching tightly the worn out shirt the Spaniard wore as a pyjama, with tears prickling on his eyes. 

“Thank you so much, Javi-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, thank you!


End file.
